


So Everyone agrees Theres Something wrong with VARIAN

by I_love_varian_22



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blink And you’ll miss Rapunzel, F/M, Hugo pov, Older Varian (Disney), POV Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Queen Arianna POV, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian is not dating Hugo, pov Quirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_varian_22/pseuds/I_love_varian_22
Summary: VARIAN is acting weird and his friends start worrying but what can they do if VARIAN  refuses to admit what’s wrong?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Hugo’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I actually wrote this earlier this year I think it’s a okay story But honestly I’m not gonna lie I’m not a big huge fan of it But I hope you like it!!!!

Hugo has never been one for noticing emotions and stuff like that,   
However he was good at noticing patterns.   
Every Monday morning at 7:00 VARIAN would get into work and start working on whatever project he was supposed to be working on.  
At 12:00 pm RAPUNZEL would make VARIAN and HUGO stop for lunch which always lasted 30 minutes and then they would go back to what they were doing before.  
At 1:00 pm (or a little later because the mailman is late)VARIAN would get a letter from his cousins(a least that’s what he says) but he doesn’t read it, he puts it in his bag and he gets back to work. For the rest of the day VARIAN will constantly look at his bag. At 5:00 pm (or later) VARIAN goes home   
Tuesday morning at 7:00   
VARIAN has on the brightest smile you’ll ever see on his face even brighter than the Queen’s   
He cheeks are slightly glowing and even if anything goes wrong on Tuesday VARIAN wouldn’t care. Everyone in the castle would agree that the best day of the week is Tuesday. At 11:58 am on Tuesdays VARIAN will always stop what his doing grabs HUGO’s arm and says “come on it’s lunch time, we don’t want to bee late!” Even though they always get there early. And of course lunch doesn’t end intel 12:30 pm and then HUGO and VARIAN get back to work. At 5:30pm (or later) VARIAN goes home.  
on Wednesday and Thursday it’s always the same,  
VARIAN gets there at 6:59 am   
At 12:00 pm they get told by the Queen that it’s time for lunch   
At 12:30 they go back to work   
At 5:00 pm VARIAN goes home   
On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays VARIAN gets to the castle at 7:30 am (because those are his days off and he’s only friends are at the capital) he sends the day with the Queen and the captain ether playing games or going on adventures. Sometimes his dad will join them. (HUGO never went with them but VARIAN would always tell him about it on Monday morning)  
It’s been this way since VARIAN turned 20 (he’s 22 now)  
But last week was different,   
Monday was normal.  
But then Tuesday came!  
VARIAN was acting very unusual,  
His face didn’t glow like it usually does on Tuesday, there where dark circles under his eyes, and he was smiling but there was something different about it, something HUGO didn’t understand there was something very wrong about it and HUGO was determined to find out what it was   
————————————  
“Hey Varian, are you feeling ok?” HUGO asked him with clear concern   
And as usual VARIAN answered “What no I’m fine I just didn’t have the best sleep last night!”   
HUGO could tell VARIAN was obviously lying. But why? Why was he so upset? It was Tuesday for crying out loud! VARIAN was supposed to be extremely happy!  
But there was something wrong and fake to his best friend’s smile.it was terrifying!!! HUGO didn’t know what to do except hope he will be better tomorrow   
—————————-  
VARIAN was worse the next day   
And the next day   
He didn’t even show up on the weekend.  
And on Monday there was no letter!  
HUGO analyzed all the clues   
VARIAN being sleep deprived, his glow not being there at all, him not being himself. HUGO has experienced this many times before   
HUGO FOUND OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH VARIAN and he was going to talk to him about it   
————————  
Tuesday 8:00 am VARIAN shows up (still miserable) he says hi to everyone that passed by him but it wasn’t with happiness or love NO it was very very FAKE happiness and HUGO walked up to him as VARIAN entered the lab and said “hey varian, I know what your going though.” VARIAN was about to say something like ‘there’s nothing wrong’ but HUGO continued speaking “don’t try to deny it! Look Varian, I go though this all the time!” VARIAN lite up a Little bit and said “you do?” “Of course I do inventors block is very common for scientists like are selfs!” For the first time in a week HUGO got VARIAN to stop making that fake smile   
but HUGO suddenly missed it when he saw VARIAN’s face! VARIAN WAS FURIOUS!! “YOU THINK THIS IS INVENTOR’S BLOCK?” VARIAN screamed “ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS WORK! BUT HEY UNLIKE YOU I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF WORK!” VARIAN started to leave when HUGO grabbed his arm and said “varian if it’s not inventor’s block then please, tell me what’s wrong.”  
VARIAN look back pulled his arm out of HUGO’s hold “SINCE YOUR SOO SMART,YOU FIGURE IT OUT!” And with that VARIAN slammed the door as he left.  
And not even a minute later the one person who HUGO knew could help Walked in saying “hey what did you do to the kid?”


	2. Eugene’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene shows up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone I hope you are in joying this fanfic I’m am so grateful for all of you reading this! It really mean a lot to me!!

Eugene knew something was wrong that morning   
It was Tuesday,  
But VARIAN didn’t visit him in his office for the second time.  
Since Eugene didn’t have much to do that day, he went down to VARIAN and HUGO’s lab.  
VARIAN has been acting weird all week according to RAPUNZEL, the guards, and the maids.  
(EUGENE was busy between a prisoner’s Escape attempt and paper work so EUGENE wasn’t able to see it for himself) so when he made it to the lab he was surprised to see VARIAN storming out of the lab and started heading the Direction of the door   
EUGENE grabbed VARIAN’s arm and asked “hey,are you okay kiddo?” “Why not ask Hugo because he clearly understands what I’m going though.” And with that VARIAN yanks his arm out of EUGENE’s light hold and storms Away   
‘Oh Hugo what did you just do?’ EUGENE thought   
EUGENE kicks the door opened   
“hey what did you do to the kid?”  
“What? I did nothing to varian!”  
Hugo respond   
Eugene gave him a look that said ‘really? Are you serious?’  
Hugo rolling his eyes says   
“Fine all I did was I thought I knew what was wrong with him and I was clearly wrong!”  
“Really? That doesn’t make anything sense! I mean varian wouldn’t just yell at someone like that especially not one of his friends!” EUGENE said “something else is going on with him, and you are going to help me find out what it is!” “WHAT? Why me?” Hugo asked   
And of course EUGENE resounded “because you spend 10 hours a day with him!” EUGENE answered   
With that the two started to walk down the hallway to go to old corona to talk to Quirin VARIAN’s father intel they ran in to the current queen of corona RAPUNZEL “oh EUGENE I was looking for you there was a robbery at the bank, some guards are there now but as captain the people are wanting to hear from you!” She said   
“Oh ok, blondie!” EUGENE said and then looks at Hugo and says “we will have to talk to Quirin later!” And then EUGENE runs off to stop a thief   
————————————————  
It was Dwayne!  
DWAYNE!!  
Out of all the people that could have robbed the bank it was Dwayne! EUGENE was out there for all of 5 minutes intel they caught him!  
EUGENE was a little bit disappointed that it wasn’t someone who was more of a threat but the sooner he was done with that the sooner EUGENE could find out what was wrong with the other half of team awesome! He found Hugo not to long after returning (mostly because Hugo was waiting for him) something seemed off with Hugo but EUGENE didn’t even have to ask because as soon as he was about to Hugo said “Varian isn’t going to be working at the castle for a while!” “WHATTT?” EUGENE was shocked at what the young man had said but Hugo did continue “rapunzel told me that varian had told her that since he didn’t have any work to do at the castle for a while he wanted to get some projects at home done!” “Its worse than we thought, come on off to old corona!  
———————————————  
At old corona they head straight to the field (because everyone knows that’s were Quirin at this time is located) “hey Quirin!” EUGENE yelled across the field “captain thank goodness your here, my son has been acting weird since Monday last week and I was hoping that the Queen or you would know what is going on, I was planning on going to the castle tomorrow but you apparently beat me to it.” Said Quirin   
“We were actually hoping you knew” EUGENE stated   
All Quirin did was sigh   
‘Rats we were really hoping for answers!’ EUGENE thought   
“Well if you want to talk to him I would suggest waiting a week!” Quirin said knowing what EUGENE was thinking   
“Why a week?” The captain asked   
as Quirin was heading home he said “because in my experience varian does better when he has a least a week in between every important conversation and as he’s father I’m going to talk to him today!” And with that Quirin, Hugo, and Eugene all went home  
—————————————  
The next week on Tuesday at 10:00 am EUGENE and Hugo went to old corona to have that conversation he’s been thinking about all week long   
VARIAN has not been to the castle During that week so that made EUGENE 10 times more desperate to have this talk with him   
EUGENE went up to the house and knocked   
When no one answered EUGENE just opened the door and the one person that EUGENE was sure would not be at Quirin’s with VARIAN was here   
Because EUGENE was shocked he didn’t say anything   
Hugo did “your highness?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing if you think you have it figured out please let me know your ideas in the comments


	3. Quirin POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin’s side of this story!

Mondays were always Quirin’s favorite day of the week ever since his son was 20 years old! Here’s how the day would play out   
In the morning VARIAN got up, made breakfast for both of them, he would eat as fast as he could and then VARIAN would leave as soon as he was done. Quirin would work all day and around 5:30 (or later) Quirin would see his son heading into town and he would get home before his son, when VARIAN did get home he would head straight into his bedroom, after Quirin makes dinner he will call his son to get some food, as VARIAN walked down the stairs Quirin always saw his son with the brightest smile on his face, 

Quirin loved that smile his son looked so happy in that smile even though his mind always seemed to be somewhere else that smile would make anyone smile

But then something changed!!

It was a Monday VARIAN did run upstairs like normal but when Quirin called him down for dinner,Quirin look up at his son with shock!  
VARIAN’s eyes were red,his face was wet, and instead of the bright smile there was a fake one!   
Quirin didn’t understand. VARIAN was so excited when he got home. What happened? 

“ are you ok, son?” Quirin asked with a worried tone VARIAN responded “ yes of course why wouldn’t I be.” With a very fake happy voice. They ate dinner in silence and VARIAN didn’t even finish his food before heading off to his bedroom

———————————  
For a week VARIAN didn’t act normally at all! He would smile but Quirin knew it was fake. But VARIAN did come home at normal time except the following Tuesday!

Quirin was eating lunch before he heard something in his son’s lab {CRASH} Quirin went to investigate only to find his son was home and he had accidentally dropped one of his beakers “oh hi dad” VARIAN said awkwardly “VARIAN what are you doing home?” Quirin asked with concern. “ oh I got done with my work at the capital so I came home early.” VARIAN said before run off ‘he’s probably just getting a broom’ Quirin thought before heading back to the field.  
Of course Quirin thought VARIAN was acting weird! It was too obvious but Quirin was still the leader of old corona he would just have to talk to his son later  
——————————————-  
After the conversation with the captain   
Quirin went home to talk to his son!   
He went down to his lab (because after work that’s were he seemed to go this week) and after opening the door and getting his son’s attention Quirin said “son we need to talk!” “About what, dad?” VARIAN asked   
“YOU!!! You have been acting weird all week and I thought maybe, just maybe your friends would know what was wrong.but thanks to the captain I know that they don’t, so what is wrong Varian? You can tell me I’ll understand!” Quirin tried to not yell at VARIAN knowing that would make this worse. VARIAN look at his father for a second before looking back down and responded “you wouldn’t understand, plus it’s not something anyone can control.” Not noticing the tears that were starting to fall.  
Quirin noticed though And was going to wipe them off intel VARIAN ran off into his bedroom and locked the door ‘in one week the captain will fix this’ Quirin thought. Quirin looked back at his son’s bedroom door before going downstairs to make dinner   
———————————-  
VARIAN didn’t leave his room the whole week except for necessities of course (I mean he’s isolating himself not being stupid) it was finally Tuesday and Quirin was glad because at 10:00 am the captain said he would be here ‘he would be more help then me’ Quirin thought   
But something Quirin wasn’t expecting was for someone in a hood to walk down the road at 6:00 am and was heading to his house. Quirin wasn’t worried because VARIAN has been trained to fight by the greatest warrior Quirin had ever known, Quirin’s brother,hector. Plus if it was too much for VARIAN to handle the second Quirin would hear swords clash he could run home and stop who ever it was before they did anything extreme.   
———————————  
Well Quirin never heard any swords  
Clash or screams or anything alarming at his house but the person in the hood never left his house. Then 10:00 am came and there they were, the Captain of the guards and his son’s partner, walking down the street right on time. Quirin watch as they knocked on the door, hoping his son would open it. VARIAN didn’t, EUGENE opened it himself and all Quirin was hoagie (Quirin couldn’t remember his name) yell “YOUR HIGHNESS?!” Not to long later Quirin saw the captain, hoagie, and (to Quirin’s surprise) the mother of the queen exit his house and head back to the castle ‘this will be an interesting story’ thought Quirin as he got back to work ‘he’ll ask VARIAN about it after work’


	4. Arianna POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step aside boys!  
> The queen has arrived!!!!

Arianna knew something was wrong that Tuesday   
VARIAN, a boy she knew all of his life, was acting weird he was smiling it was clearly fake he was late for lunch and he left before She could talk to him.  
VARIAN was a great kid   
His father wasn’t the nurturing type   
But he was, he would always care about others before himself, even when he was evil he was only thinking about his father. The problem with that is he would never have a problem helping others but when it comes to himself he neglects his own feelings! He would do anything for anyone but himself. Of course he wasn’t neglecting his needs like eating and drinking but he would neglect sleep and his emotions. In the last 3 years Arianna has always tried to help him do better at that but VARIAN always refused her help (Arianna was pretty sure it was because he stills feels guilty about kidnapping her) but Arianna knew what might have been the problem when VARIAN’s letter didn’t show up on the Monday after that   
On that Tuesday Arianna was going to talk to VARIAN after lunch. But at 8:00 am Arianna heard yelling, and the person yelling was none other than VARIAN he stormed out of his lab, he looked mad but Arianna saw though VARIAN’s mask of anger he wasn’t mad there was something there, something she hadn’t seen in a while, VARIAN was completely heartbroken, she didn’t know why but that was what it looked like, Willow her sister had been heartbroken many times while they were growing up Arianna knew that’s what it was what was wrong but who was it? Why didn’t VARIAN tell us he was dating? Arianna had to find out! 

She waited a week because she knew that VARIAN would need Time if he was going to talk to someone   
But when he didn’t, Arianna headed straight to old corona. On the way there she couldn’t help but to think about his first crush

—————8 years ago——————  
Arianna was walking down the hallway of the castle, it was very busy in the courtyard because of the expo, all of the maids had the day off because of it, but somehow the castle looked cleaner than it has in a long time ‘wow Cassandra out did herself’ Arianna thought   
But then she saw something weird on the floor not too far away from her. As she got closer to it, it looked like laundry that fell out of the cart that Cassandra must have missed.  
So Arianna thought ‘since she’s been working so hard today I could help a little bit.’ When she got a look at the clothes up close she realized that they were moving a little bit like it was breathing she picked up one of the pieces of clothing and realized why the it was varian   
Arianna shook him a little bit and he woke up “oh Varian thank goodness your awake!” Arianna said with relief. VARIAN quickly Stood up “oh um hello yo-your highness I’m so sorry don’t worry I got it!” VARIAN says as he started picking up the clothes that on the floor. Arianna asked “VARIAN sweetheart what are you doing?” “Oh I’m helping Cassi-CASSANDRA with her chores so she can do her first guard assignment!” VARIAN said with the cutest smile Arianna has ever seen. It was almost hard to believe that he was 14 now and apparently has a crush on cass. “Well dear make sure you take it easy, we wouldn’t want you to faint again do we?” Arianna said. She could have told him ‘VARIAN I don’t think you should be working anymore, I’m taking you home.’ But Arianna knew better VARIAN is the most persistent teenager she had ever met. She wouldn’t be able to stop him even if she tried “oh don’t worry your majesty, all I have to do is take this last bit of laundry and put it in the laundry room and then I’ll be done.” VARIAN said and then he left with the rest of the clothes in his hands   
———— present day—————-  
Arianna arrived at old corona and knocked on the door when there was no answer she slowly opened the door and said softly “Varian?” No response, she walked up the stairs knock on VARIAN’s bedroom door and tried again “Varian, sweetie are you in there?” After about a minute VARIAN slowly opened the door “Arianna? What are you doing here?” VARIAN asked in confusion. Arianna answered him saying “I came to check on you, varian you haven’t been at the castle in a week, you haven’t been haven’t really smiled in two, And don’t think I haven’t noticed that the letters had something to do with it! Just talk to me VARIAN what is wrong?” VARIAN just went back into his room. Arianna was worried that he would stay in there intel he came back with a letter in his hands and started walking downstairs he stoped for a second half way down and said “are you coming?” Arianna just smiled and walked down the stairs   
———————————————-  
He read the letter to her!  
All Arianna did was sit there in shock she didn’t expect that!  
“So yeah that happened! Hehe.” VARIAN said probably trying not to cry. Arianna put her hand on his shoulder and said “oh sweetheart you don’t have to act like your okay, if you keep your feelings deep inside there only going to get worse and then blow up at the worst time, Varian look, if you need someone to talk to you can always go to me or to Rapunzel or Eugene or literally any of your friends and they will be there for you no matter what.” After she had finished VARIAN hugged her and was crying but Arianna didn’t mind she hugged him back rubbing circles Around his back to Comfort him.  
They stayed like that for a couple hours intel VARIAN pulled away and asked “hey um do you want some tea?” “Tea sounds great,VARIAN.” Arianna answered.  
VARIAN smiled and went into the kitchen. He smiled, it was small but real!! She couldn’t help but smile too  
————————————————  
Before VARIAN came back with the tea there was a knock on the front door. Arianna was just about to get it intel the door was flung opened with EUGENE and Hugo standing at the door Hugo had spoken first “YOUR HIGHNESS?” At that moment VARIAN come out of the kitchen with the tea still smiling   
“Oh hi Hugo,Eugene tea?” VARIAN asked in a somewhat happy voice   
They each had a cup of tea then the three of them left. As they all Arianna could think about is VARIAN’s letter and the poor princess who wrote it, she didn’t hurt VARIAN on purpose how was she supposed to know she was betrothed! She looked back at VARIAN who was waving goodbye and still smiling. She knew that he wasn’t completely done with the sorrow but she knew that he would be okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter so...  
> Thank you so much for reading all of that!!!  
> I have two other fanfics that are   
> Finished and gonna be posted soon so if you liked this one then you might just like the other two better!!!  
> Well that’s all for this fanfic bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so grateful that you all are reading this  
> Please don’t be afraid to comment!!


End file.
